


Love-Drunk, and Other Good Gift Ideas

by GlitterAndDoom



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterAndDoom/pseuds/GlitterAndDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Did you enjoy your present?"</i> - Adam welcomes Sauli home. With a blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love-Drunk, and Other Good Gift Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my (IIRC) **teamcockbert** meme prompt: _Adam giving an OMC or Sauli a (detailed) blowjob and enjoying every second of it, because he fucking_ loves _getting his partner off._

Somehow, Adam carried Sauli to the bedroom without them losing limbs, and they fell onto the bed in a laughing, naked heap. "Fucking ridiculous," Adam said, and claimed Sauli's lips in a quick, heated kiss. "Can't keep my hands off you, _fuck_. Been too fucking long."

"We should—" Sauli began, and broke off with a groan as Adam kissed him again, this time on his throat. " _God_." His head fell back as Adam nipped his pulse, and Adam grinned to himself and moved up to play with his earlobe. "Make up for lost time."

Adam chuckled, giddiness bubbling inside him. Anything was possible. "Never leave the bed," he said, and nibbled on Sauli's earlobe.

"Or—God, _Adam—_ fuck on everything in the house."

"Mm, and some stuff outside it." Adam kissed the edge of Sauli's jaw, and licked a swipe down Sauli's throat.

"Cars, bars..."

"You really love my car, don't you?"

"Under the— _yes—_ table somewhere..."

Adam laughed, and sucked a tiny bite over the jut of Sauli's collarbone, just light enough to leave no trace. "We should try all of 'em. After this." With a wicked smile, he slid down the length of Sauli's body, pressing kisses to his chest and stomach as he passed. "So gorgeous," he murmured, sitting back on his knees and taking in the sight of his lover—his _lover_ , fuck _—_ finally stretched out across his bed again. "Missed you."

He reached out and traced his fingertips along the line of Sauli's thigh, studying the contrast of his pale and freckled hand against the speckled golden sheen of Sauli's silk-soft, sweat-damp skin, enjoying the quiver in the taut muscles beneath him. They looked good together, he thought. "Adam," Sauli moaned, voice gone hoarse with desperation and lingering laughter. "Adam, I need—"

"What do you need, baby?" he asked, smirking. He knew what Sauli wanted, what Sauli _needed_ , but why hurry? He traced his black nails lightly up Sauli's thighs, inching close, but not close enough. His hand brushed the coarse curls around Sauli's cock, and, with a glance up at Sauli, he dragged his hand lower again. "What do you want—"

"Your mouth," he insisted, and begged him with his eyes. " _Adam_..."

"Where? Here?" He stretched out along Sauli's side and leaned in, traced his tongue over one of Sauli's pink nipples, making it harden with his touch.

"No, not— _fuck_." Adam grazed him with his teeth, and Sauli groaned. Though Sauli's nipples weren't nearly as sensitive as his own, Adam loved them, especially as Sauli raised up against his mouth, seeking more. He sucked and teased the nipple with his lips, nipped it lightly with his teeth, soothed the tiny bites with gentle licks, and Sauli let out a litany of virulent swears. But that wasn't what they wanted, and with one last swipe of tongue, Adam pulled away, and snickered at Sauli's small, protesting whimper. "You _know._ "

"I'm not a mind reader," Adam said, airily. Sauli replied with a glare, and Adam chuckled and shook his head. "You are _so_ adorable."

"And you're a terrible, terrible—" Adam blew cool air on Sauli's damp nipple, and Sauli's words caught in his throat.

"You love me though," he said, climbing up to claim Sauli's open mouth in a long, wine-sweet kiss. "Right?"

"Yes," Sauli replied, smiling, and brushed his thumb over Adam's wet bottom lip, soothing the sting of old kisses. "But you are _evil_." Sauli scowled, and, God, it was too fucking cute. Adam giggled, and couldn't resist kissing the tip of Sauli's scrunched, freckled nose. Sauli always hated that, and at the disgusted grimace on his face, Adam giggled harder. " _Adam!_ "

"Hush, you," he said, fondly, already crawling back down anyway. "Impatient little fucker."

"Fuck patience," Sauli grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. "I want you to suck me."

Though not unexpected, the words sent a shock of lust from deep in his belly straight to his cock. Adam swallowed. Hard. "You sure?" he asked, trying to hide the eager quaver in his voice. He loved sucking cock, loved the taste, loved the feel, loved the hot weight on his tongue and the heady rush of giving pleasure—fuck, that was best of all. Getting to taste and touch and feel and _give_...

"God, _please_."

The raw desperation in Sauli's voice hit like a hot punch of want to the chest. Adam couldn't hold back a small, choked sound, and he reached between his legs and wrapped his fist around his own cock to stem the sudden need. "Okay," he said, voice shaking, and he drew in a deep breath to ground himself, inhaling the intoxicating scents of sex and sweat, of clean and faint soap and sweet cologne so familiar and welcome it squeezed his chest. After two or ten or a thousand more breaths, Adam got himself under control just enough. "Okay," he repeated, and curled his fingers around Sauli's cock. Sauli groaned, head falling back against the pillows, and dropped his arms to his sides.

With tentative touches, Adam stroked his length, relearning the shape and feel of Sauli's freckled, familiar cock. His fingers slid lightly over the fragile skin, and Sauli let out a breathy moan. He could make Sauli fall apart like this, he knew, with just his fingers sliding along Sauli's length. Could lean down and spread him open instead, could lick and taste and slip inside. Could fuck instead of suck.

Then, Sauli whispered, "Please, Adam, I need—" and Adam gave in, unable to resist. He took Sauli in his mouth, barely closing his lips around his cock, and slowly dragged his tongue down the firm length. "Yes," Sauli hissed, and nudged the back of Adam's head. "Please."

Adam obliged. The air hung heavy around them, charged with heat and energy and light as the world touched him, as late evening sun caressed his skin through the curtains and red wine warmed him from within. Beneath him, Sauli moaned and tangled his fingers in Adam's hair, grip just barely painful, and Adam shivered, the muscles in his belly clenching tight with need. He knew what Sauli was feeling—a warm, wet mouth surrounding sensitive, sensitized skin. Trembling muscles burning as control threatened to break like a thread. Every impulse of every nerve buzzing with electricity from the maddening licks and soft, lingering suction.

He tightened his grip on his cock, and pulled away to breathe.

Sauli groaned and muttered a word that could be nothing but obscene, and Adam let out a shaky laugh, making sure his breath brushed over Sauli's skin. "You're _enjoying_ driving me crazy, aren't you?" Sauli asked.

Adam shrugged, stretching his jaw, and gave Sauli an innocent grin. "Absolutely."

"It's been _too long_." Sauli whined, trying to look angry, but the corners of his lips twitched as he failed to contain his amusement. "Shouldn't we—"

"I wanna make this last," Adam replied honestly, and looked into Sauli's eyes. Sauli's gaze softened instantly, and he released his grip and gently carded his fingers through Adam's hair. Adam smiled, and leaned into the tender, affectionate touch. "Making up for lost time. And if I get to make you even crazier, well..."

With a huff, Sauli dropped his hand, and Adam threw his head back and laughed, loud and long. "You love it," he said, and cast a coy glance toward Sauli's face through his lashes and the fall of dark hair in his eyes, then took Sauli in again, making him gasp in surprise.

He teased Sauli with his tongue, carefully sliding the tip around his fragile foreskin and damp head, ever aware of how sensitive Sauli was, how easily overwhelmed. His tongue toyed with the thick length, sweeping broad swipes along the veined underside, flicking tiny licks with the tip across the head, making Sauli hiss and gasp. But Sauli had control, guiding him with thrusts, with touches, with words like "yes" and "fuck" as Adam played.

Adam's eyes met Sauli's, and his heart stuttered in his chest. This was the greatest high—hearing Sauli call his name as he took him deeper, then curse him and God and everyone as he pulled back with a smirk. And Adam would sink back down and suck hard and long and slow, and Sauli would curse them more as he arched into the touch. God, just thinking about it made him dizzy, made him moan around Sauli's cock. Knowing how much Sauli loved it. Knowing how much Sauli loved him. _Fuck_.

He'd missed this so fucking much.

But it wasn't enough. He craved more, craved touch, craved warm skin beneath his palms. He let go of himself, and slid his sweat-slick hands up Sauli's thighs, breaking the rhythm of his mouth. His hands explored, guided by encouraging pleas. He caressed straining muscles and hyper-aware flesh, followed the tight lines of thighs to the sharpness of hipbones to the smooth plane of hard stomach. Then, he slid his hands down, under, following the curve of Sauli's back to Sauli's ass. Hands trapped in the narrow space between skin and sheets, he kneaded Sauli's firm ass, and Sauli's answering swear struck hot and deep in Adam's belly. His breath caught in his chest, and came out in a rush around Sauli's cock, wringing another fractured swear from Sauli's throat.

Between sucking lips and squeezing hands, Sauli lost control, wrecking Adam as Adam wrecked him. His breaths came in loud gasps, lungs pumping hard as his careful thrusts turned frantic. His words were incoherent babble, not Finnish or English or _language_ , a stream of sound Adam could hardly hear over the blood pounding in his ears. Adam ground against the sheets, his own cock begging for more, but he could wait. He urged Sauli on, urged him deeper, tried to catch Sauli's lust-black eyes to say, _Yes, let go_ , with a silent gaze.

But Sauli was lost. Nothing mattered to him anymore but lips and hands and tongue and skin, Adam knew. He let his fingers creep toward Sauli's cleft, ready to push Sauli over the edge. "Adam, I need—" Sauli began, and broke off as Adam's fingers slipped between his cheeks. His whole body shook, so close Adam could feel it, and he grazed a finger over Sauli's hole, not even trying to penetrate. That was all he needed. With a wordless cry, Sauli's hips rose off the bed, and come flooded Adam's mouth. The taste hit like a knife-sharp stab to the shouting want in his gut, and he swallowed the pulses of thick liquid eagerly, drinking Sauli down to the last.

Sauli never looked more beautiful.

Adam let Sauli's spent cock fall gently from his lips, and he rolled onto his back, panting hard. In a rush, he closed his fist around his cock, the touch almost painful, almost too much. His fingers clenched in the sheets and his toes curled and cramped. He could feel everything, every brush of cloth and air and light and sweat sparking across his skin, shooting through his body toward the tight, hot coil deep inside. His nerves quaked with need, his pulse pounded, echoed loud and hot down to his bones, and he pumped his hand along his cock, the friction overwhelming.

Then, somewhere in the haze, Sauli said his name, and swept the damp hair from his forehead. With one last stroke, fucking gorgeous relief flooded his veins and brain, and come spurted over his fingers and belly. He cried out and let himself go, losing himself to release.

After the fall, Adam stared at the ceiling, still and panting, aware of little more than his breathing. The world moved in slow motion, and he reveled in the daze, simply _feeling_ the rise and fall of his chest, the rock of the mattress as Sauli crawled down beside him, the languid slide of lips against lips as Sauli kissed him. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, sharing aftertastes of come and wine that faded to the tastes of each other as Adam came back to awareness.

He slid his clean hand up to caress Sauli's cheek, and he pulled back to breathe, giving Sauli a lazy smile. "Hey," he said, unable to find the brain power for words, and not caring that he couldn't.

"Hello," Sauli said, with an equally hazy grin, and leaned into Adam's palm. The smile on Sauli's face was the sappiest thing he'd ever seen, and he loved it.

His own grin probably matched.

Adam cleared his throat, and traced his thumb over Sauli's cheekbone. "Did you enjoy your present?" he asked, resting his other hand on his stomach. Sauli nodded, then wrapped an arm around Adam's back and pulled himself closer.

"A bit filthy," Sauli said, and glanced down at the come splattered across Adam's body, wrinkling his nose in mock disgust. "But good." He grabbed Adam's dirty hand by the wrist and lifted it to his mouth, then licked one of Adam's come-soaked fingers. "Very good." With a leer, he sucked the finger between his lips.

"Mm." Adam nuzzled closer, careful not to drag Sauli into the sticky mess on his stomach."I love you."

Sauli released Adam's finger with a wet, obscene pop, and replied, "And I love you." He moved on to the finger beside it, licking it softly, then sucking it hard, and Adam's cock twitched in distant interest. Perhaps later, they would do more, but Adam was content to lie there forever, holding Sauli close as they rode the afterglow high, stroking his short blond hair and pressing the occasional kiss to his forehead or lips.

But as the sun sank lower, more world filtered in, and time and plans came with it. "We have reservations at eight," he remembered, and Sauli looked up at him in surprise. Adam shrugged, and flexed his sore toes. "We can—ow—stay in again, if you want, but—"

"Showers can be fun, too," Sauli said, letting Adam's hand fall from his mouth. "And so can cars."

As the words sank in, Sauli untangled himself from Adam's arms and scampered off toward the bathroom, laughing loud and free.

Adam laughed, too, and got up to chase him.


End file.
